Movie Nights
by khibi
Summary: It was the usual movie watching night. However, it annoyed the heck out of Roxas at the fact that Riku is making Sora cry again. Shounen-ai here and there.


_**Warnings: Some language, some drama, and some boy love.**_

 _ **A/N: Holy cow! I found this old fic in one of my old usb. So I decided to upload it on here... I had such funny humor back then.**_

 _ **Declaimers: Do not own KH nor any films listed in this story.**_

The morning Roxas woke up, he knew something wasn't right. It was a feeling he got when he knew something terrible was going to happen. First it started with a shiver, then twitchy eyes, and last is feeling overly guilty. He already passed the annoying eye twitches...now a matter of time of feeling utter guilt. The last time he had this feeling was when Sora and him were watching TV and suddenly a huge parade of salad (which were really people dressed in fruit costumes), marching and throwing fruits at the crowd. It caused a mob of non-healthy teens to come and throw bananas at them. There was a food fight that day and it was the day Roxas wore his favorite T-shirt of The Cure. Never again will he doubt his intuition. Ever.

Today he felt it so he was prepared. Wearing one of his old gray shirts and comfy pants he headed down stairs to the kitchen. It was then he heard sniffing.

Obviously Sora's, concerned Roxas headed to the living room where the said boy was at. There sitting on the couch with tons of tissue everywhere, watching Breakfast at Tiffany's while crying his poor heart out. Seeing his brother so distraught made him feel guilty...see? He felt guilty and sad for his brother. Giving Sora a moment to let himself unwind, Roxas watched silently as Audrey Hepburn and Fred confess their feeling in the rain with the poor cat crying to get out of the rain but is dragged in because of its stupid owners.

It was then when Sora started yelling at the TV, throwing used Kleenex at the screen. "Liar! All lies! He'll leave you, Audrey! Don't listen to him!"

Deciding that this be the best time to interrupt, Roxas walked over and sat next to Sora. Placing a hand on his thin shoulders he look into those angry and sad blue eyes. "What's wrong, Sora?"

Surprised Sora yelps and falls off the couch onto his butt. Groaning he takes this moment to smile happily but failed miserably. "Mornin' little angel." He greeted like every morning.

"Sora." Roxas said firmly as he stared at his brother. Letting him know that whatever is upsetting him, he'd better spill and tell him.

"Okay, okay." Sora sighed and he picked himself up and sat back down on the couch. "It's Riku." He confessed.

"So?" Roxas looked back at the screen where the end music started. It was always about Riku. Ever since the two started hanging out Sora was on cloud nine and now he looked absolutely down and wet, in the gutter like a drowned rat. The two met in school about two years ago, been best friends since. Though, Sora had a huge crush on Riku and it tore at him whenever Riku would show interest in others. Especially in front of him. "What about him?"

"He ditched me!" Sora whaled pitifully as he grabbed Roxas around the waist to cry. "He was supposed to meet me after work so we could watch Madagascar at the theater, but he saw some hot skinny girl and ran off with her first shot. Leaving me at the mall like a complete dork! He forgot me!" Sora worked at the music store in the evenings. "Why? Why!? Must I suffer! Riku you big monkey!"

Gently rubbing his brother's back in circles, Roxas thought back at how flirtatious and slutty Riku can act sometimes. Sure he was super-hot like a model, and sure he had money to buy the freakin' Island along with a pool of cheese cake but that didn't stop him being a complete leech and asshole. Mostly all the girls here are in love with him, it didn't matter if it was young, middle or old aged women, they all loved him. No surprise there that he ditched Sora for a pretty girl, he was a guy after all.

Roxas had nothing against Riku. But the only thing that sort of made Roxas angry at Riku, was the fact that he actually left Sora by himself at the mall. Without a word of 'canceling their outing'. I mean sure it was a pretty girl who had a very nice rack. But seriously, leaving a loyal best friend at the mall? For God knows how many hours! Sora could wait for hours or days! Maybe Sora should just forget about the silver haired guy and find another.

Maybe God will be nice enough to allow his brother another chance of getting a different friend. Someone who is worth having a friendship with. And someone who wouldn't ditch him for a pretty girl. Only. Only if.

Sighing Roxas grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Sora still in his arms, crying of heartbreak. "Hey Sora? Why don't we head to the shore and forget about Riku? We can buy Sea salt ice cream on the way." That did it. The brunette's head immediately shot up and blue eyes sparkled with hope of sweets and tears of angst. "Go clean yourself up first." Roxas chuckled as Sora nodded and ran to the bathroom, but not before tripping. Sadly, that trip earned Sora a bleeding forehead.

After bandaging up Sora's forehead with a handy band-aid and taking Sora to the ocean while eating at least five sticks of ice cream, he managed to finally get Sora's mind off Riku. It took a long and painful task of building the biggest sand castle with Sora. It did the trick though and he was glad. Sora deserves to be happy not depressed. Walking back to the house took less than ten minutes for they lived near the ocean. Roxas smiled as Sora chattered about how hard it was to do laundry. With all the separating whites and colors then keeping an extra eye out for putting in the fabric softener at the right time and so on. He always liked the way Sora chattering about anything and everything. It made him amazingly bright. Not that Sora was dumb or anything. He is slow. Yes, slow is the word for his Sora. That didn't matter though, Sora had a heart of gold. It was that heart that made him kind and warm. Sora's heart is like the light that brings hope.

"And that's how I think fabric softener should be put in. Never lose time you hear, Roxas?" Sora said as he looked up at his brother. Expecting him to agree and say how much of a genius he was. Roxas only nodded then smiled. "Yep. I suppose detergent is another issue..." Sora went on.

Then out of nowhere a loud bang was heard. Glancing in the direction he saw a very old motorcycle driving up beside them. With a hand waving enthusiastically at them. "Hey!" Great now a crazy person is harassing them, what next. The eerie feeling from this morning is still going.

"Hey, Axel." Roxas said emotionless. Axel was his best friend. Well not really since he didn't remember agreeing to be best friends with the tall man, less be friends with him. All in all Axel wasn't bad. Past the awkward moment of him staring as his butt and him _accidentally_ touching it. "What you want?"

Turning off his motorcycle he grinned and took off his helmet. "You want to hang out tonight?" He asked hopefully.

Thinking on it Roxas wasn't sure. Because for one Axel was creepy but nice, and two his brother was emotionally unstable. So the odds are, he couldn't possible go. Sora needed comforting and Axel needed a life. Other than riding his motorcycle and make prank calls on poor old couples. It was sad. Very sad. "Can't." He said.

"Why not?" Axel questioned as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because I promised Sora we'd watch Gone With The Wind tonight. And I really don't think you want to watch with us." Roxas said, it wasn't a lie. Sora had said he wanted to watch tonight since he felt like being sappy.

"Gone With The Wind?" Axel repeated while staring at him in disbelief.

"Yes, now if you don't-" Roxas began but got cut off.

"I love that movie! Of course I'll watch with you guys!" Axel grinned and gave a thumbs up at them. Wow. Who knew? Roxas slumped his shoulders and groaned. Great.

"Really?" Sora joins in. "I know right! It's like the coolest movie ever!" He squealed.

"Haha you have great taste in movies Sora." Axel praised as he ruffled Sora's hair affectionately. Axel and Sora got along well. Maybe too well...it worried him. Sora had once said he approved of Axel.

"So are you two heading over now?" Axel asked as he looked into the direction of the house. Obvious that he wanted to come along as well.

"Yeah. So let's go!" Sora cheered as the three went to the house to watch Gone With The Wind.

Sometimes life is unexpected...

A week has passed since the incident with Riku. And the two brothers only saw Riku twice, that time he was buying eggs from a local store and the fight Sora and Riku had about who was being a jerk (and a monkey). Trying not to cry Sora did his best to remain cheerful. The two refused to talk to to each other, but it was only a matter of time when it would end. But whatever, Roxas was just glad his brother is enjoying his time at his work. Sora had said a new co-worker named, Cloud, who is now currently his new best buddy. Roxas heard many things about Cloud, not that he met him yet. It seemed Cloud was a respectable and funny guy. Today however he'll get the chance of meeting him. Sora decided to watch 9 To 5 with Dolly Parton. He invited Cloud along for a sleep over. And of course Axel will be joining, invited or not.

"Oh my gosh! Roxas! Where is the remote?!" Sora yelled as he ran around the living room tearing up the couch as he tried to look for the said remote. It was 7 pm and the two guests were to come any minute now. They had the popcorn, movie, sleeping bags and any other snacks already set out for the fun. Sora wanted this to be extra fun. If not a little on the old fashioned side.

 _Ding dong!_

Oh they're here. While Sora went on a frenzy on finding the remote, Roxas opened the door. On the other side revealed a very tall and handsome blond man with blue eyes. Staring at him in surprised, Roxas hit himself across his face and smiled. "Hi, you must be Cloud, Sora's new friend." Great he probably thought ill of that...oh well.

"Why yes, and you must be Roxas. Sora has said many things about you." Cloud grinned good naturally, he looked decent. Let's see about his humor.

"What he say?" He asked.

"Sora said you hate it when you fart unexpectedly in front of Axel, because he makes fun of you." Cloud smiled nervously as Roxas paled. "I think that was to be kept a secret but you know Sora." Oh course Sora. He can never keep a secret, with that big mouth. But it was very useful when it comes to knowing the truth with his brother. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone!" Cloud reassured.

Right. "Want to come in? Sora is...in the living room." Roxas moved out of the way as Cloud entered the house. Sora's voice was heard shouting 'Found it! Way to go, Sora! You're the man! Whoo!' on the other side.

Nodding Cloud headed into the living room where Sora was. Okay so he'll be fine without Riku.

"Hey Roxy!" A familiar voice said behind him. Turning around Roxas was greeted by a playful grin of Axel who was leaning against the door frame.

Narrowing his eyes Roxas was about to shut the door on him until Axel hurried up and went into the house. "Geez, Roxy! You almost left me out!" He accused.

"That was the point."

"Aw but you would have missed me!" Axel pouted as he walked into the living room. Sora's voice shouted a greeting along with a soft 'Hi' from Cloud. Shaking his head Roxas joined them.

"Hey Sora, what are we watching again?" Cloud asked as he already began munching on the popcorn that Roxas and Sora managed to cook without burning. They were all settle in, wearing pajamas, with extra fluffy pillows, and sleeping bags set out nicely in front of the TV. Cloud wore nice silky white PJs, Axel with black and red stripes, Roxas in light blue, and Sora in light yellow PJs.

"9 To 5, chiko!" Sora said as he put in the DVD and turned on the TV happily. Then hurried to sit next to Cloud, Axel was sitting next to Roxas on the floor by the couch. "Okay, everyone go to the bathroom! So you won't miss any good parts!"

"Don't need to." Cloud smiled then looked up at the screen expectantly.

"Have you guys seen this movie?" Roxas asked in curiosity.

"Nope." Cloud answered.

"I have~" Axel sang as he reached for the caramel popcorn. "Sora and I have great taste in movies!"

"I hardly watch TV so this should be exciting." Cloud commented as took a sip of his juice. Remembering that Cloud was a poor college student with no TV, Sora smiled at Cloud and said.

"Don't worry, with me I'll keep you up to date. Kay, Cloud?"

"That would be much appreciated, Sora." Cloud smiled back. As they watched the movie and they laughed.

Little did they know, a very upset person stood outside the house watching in fury.

 _ **Chapter one up...sorry for my errors. And guess who's at the door?**_

 _ **Writer**_


End file.
